Episode 37 (W)
is the thirty-seventh episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 10th October 2012. Summary After making it into space, Doctor Ozora reveals that with Paradise's computer reactivated, they will face a dangerous laser defense system. Otacross comes up with the idea that they can create a dodging program and avoid the lasers successfully so they can infiltrate Paradise if he and Doctor Oozora work together. Otacross and Doctor Oozora begin working on the new program. Meanwhile the kids are reminded that their LBX's must remain on the Flying Saucers and use various long range guns or they will lose their LBXs to space forever when Metamo-R warns them about the enemy's incoming. The exception to this is Achilles Deed and the newly remodeled Minerva Kai, which is presented back to Ran. After giving Ran Minerva Kai, Professor Yamano returns to working on new LBX's for Ban and Hiro. Enemy LBX's begin to attack, and everyone launches except Ban and Hiro. The damage Elysion and Perseus suffered from their previous reckless act at Mass Driver, has penetrated their cores, making them unable to launch. Minerva Kai and Achilles Deed do their best to take out any enemy LBX's that get too close while the others fly out further, but Duck Shuttle comes under attack. Minerva Kai went to the rescue and destroy the enemies. Takuya noted that much damage to Duck Shuttle would make it unable to re-enter Earth's atmosphere. However, the numbers of enemies are increasing at Ran's side, putting her in a pinch and being captured by them while Ban and Hiro are frustrated for unable to help. Professor Yamano completes the modifications to the Proto I's, and Ban and Hiro launch Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force. Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force easily dispose of the enemy LBXs, rescuing Minerva Kai while debuting a new mode they have - weapons form. Under weapons form, the Ikaros can turn into a weapon their partner can use to delete most enemies with a finishing function. In this episode, Ban turns Ikaros Zero into weapon form and Hiro destroys most of the enemy LBX's with the Finishing Function 00 Sword. The group has their LBX's reboard the Duck Shuttle. On Paradise Kirito vows to get the 3% data he needs to finish his program to bring his girlfriend back to life before Ban and company get there. Duck Shuttle comes into range of the laser defense system, and when the ship gets down to a 20% dodge rate, it looks like they will be destroyed. However Doctor Ozora and Otacross arrive with the dodging program and uploads Metamo R with it. He is able to get the Duck Shuttle to dodge all attacks and get under the satellite where there are no lasers, allowing the Ikaros and Minerva Kai to go out and create a passage for them. Major Events *This is the first time LBXs are seen to be battling in space. *Ban, Hiro and Ran obtained their newest LBXs: Ikaros Zero, Ikaros Force and Minerva Kai respectively. *Ikaros Force used 00 Sword for the first time. *Ikaros Zero transformed into its Weapon Form for the first time. Debut LBXs *'Minerva Kai' *'Ikaros Zero ' *'Ikaros Force' Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'00 Sword' (Debut) Special Mode *'Weapon Form' (Debut) Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive